Eternal Night A Sasuke Love story
by Tainted-Swirl-Roxy
Summary: The new girl around Konoha, named Akira Takeishi. She's been accepted into the Akatsuki...does she want to go..or will she just stay away.


The forest echoed footsteps. A young girl, about thirteen years old darted through the forest, scanning the area for something, or somewhere. Blood drenched the edges of her white shirt, and her black skirt. She held behind her a long thin katana, with a dragon imprinted on the side of the blade. She smirked, stopped and rested, leaning against a tree. The girl looked back behind her, in a flash she shoved her self against the tree, hardly even breathing. The two ANBU darted past her, they didn't even notice her. Once they had disappeared from sight, she darted in the direction of the Land of Fire Border. Once she reached it she sighed, and then began to walk, there was hardly any sign of humans in the forest, until she got closer to Konoha. The chatter of the academy students rang through her ears.

"Gah…will they ever shut up" she whined, sheathing her katana, and trying to ring off some of the blood.

The girl continued to walk through the gates, the guards shouted at her, yet she ignored them. Her eyes set on something, something magnificent. She approached a store window, glaring at the crescent moon charm.

"I want that charm" she mumbled, opening the door to the store, picking up the necklace and walking to the clerk. "Buying this" she placed it on the counter and pulled out some cash.

"$10.00" The clerk took the money and handed her the charm. She snatched it out of his hands. Walking out of the store she placed it around her neck. The blood on her clothes vanished, tinting the gem blood red.

"Sakura! Why do you like Sasuke so much" A blonde haired boy moaned. He was walking with a pink haired girl, a raven haired boy, and a taller man with silver hair, he held a book in his hand.

"Naruto you're an Idiot" The raven haired boy, named Sasuke replied calmly. Only to have the blonde haired boy, Naruto, swing at him. Sasuke ducked making Naruto hit the man with silver hair.

"Sorry Kakashi" Naruto apologized, while Kakashi glanced up from him book. The young girl walked up to them. Naruto looked at her with confusion. Her long silver hair swayed as she walked.

"And, who might you be?" Kakashi questioned the girl. He placed the book in his pocket, revealing his navy blue mask.

"Akira Takeishi, from the Flames village." She bowed respectfully. Her hair was in her face, when she pushed it away it revealed a star under her right eye, and a triangle under the left.

"You're from the Takeishi clan" the girl named Sakura questioned.

"Yup, and proud of it!" she smiled. "What about you guys?"

"…Sasuke Uchiha, the stalker is Sakura Haruno, and the Idiot is Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Uchiha? My best friend was an Uchiha..Or was it Uzumaki. Never mind it was Uzumaki." Akira smiled, getting Naruto's attention.

"You know my sister?" He shouted.

"Wait, your Jinx's brother Naruto. Jeez you're an Idiot." She smiled, "Where is she anyways?"

"She left on a mission" Sakura moaned. "I hate that girl. She keeps stealing Sasuke from me"

"Oh will you just shut up" Sasuke replied. Walking off.

The clouds covered the sky in a dark blanket. Akira stood at Sasuke's door, she knocked.

"It's midnight. What do you want!" Sasuke said miserably, opening the door. Once he saw Akira standing there he let her in.

They sat in the large room; Akira sat on a small cushion, and Sasuke sat across from her. She smiled to him.

"I haven't known you for a long time Sasuke, but, I need your opinion." Akira smiled.

"What is it?" Sasuke questioned. Akira placed a piece of the ground and slid it over to Sasuke.

"Read it!" she said forcefully. He opened the note and started to read aloud.

"Dear Akira Takeishi,

We would like you to join the Akatsuki. We are aware of your recent murder, the killing of your clan, we have sent a member to recruit you at midnight outside the gates of Konoha. If you are not to be there, we shall do something nasty.

-Akatsuki" Sasuke read aloud. Akira frowned along with Sasuke.

"What do you think?" Akira questioned. Looking outside the window.

"Leave, get as far away from Konoha as possible." Sasuke insisted, standing up. She jolted up, Sasuke passed her back the note.

"You can stay here till morning" He offered with a short smile.

"Ok. Won't your parents get mad if I stay here?!"

"My…my parents are dead" Sasuke frowned, a tear streamed down his face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad" Akira smiled, walking up to him and giving him a small hug. He let her.

"You'll sleep here" he pulled away, and walked to a room, there was a small double bed. Sasuke walked out, leaving Akira to change. She took off her normal clothes. She rummaged through the drawers, finding boys boxers and t-shirts. She put some on, then took some scissors cutting the boxers into short shorts, and making a mid drift top. Sasuke walked into the room, giving her a smirk. He wore some shorts, he had no shirt on.

"Now, you got all dressed up for me" he smirked, sitting down on the bed.

"So, I have to sleep with you?!" Akira smiled, laying down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"It's your first and last night in Konoha." Sasuke smirked. He flicked the light off, and rested his head down on the pillow. Akira had already dozed off.

Outside the Konoha gates, a tall blonde man stood. He leaned against a tree, starring into the sky.

"Damn. I knew she wouldn't show." He moaned, throwing down a clay bird, then jumping on it and flying away.

The morning light shone in Akira's eyes. She sat up, looking beside her only to see a sleeping Sasuke. She smiled, then got up, and went to the kitchen. She took out some pancake mix and started making them.


End file.
